irisjpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle☆Paradise (Song)
Miracle☆Paradise (ミラクル☆パラダイス) was performed by i☆Ris and is the the 2nd opening of the anime PriPara Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Mirakuru☆Paradise hāto ni kizamo Kiseki-teki monogatari Chīsana doryoku ga , mirai wo change Hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Mirakuru☆Paradise Coode batchiri (batchiri) Feari i na wanpi de (wanpi de) Shisen atsumechau yo Minna ni todoke kono Music Suteeji agareba (agareba) Daredatte aidoru (aidoru) Jōshō shikō de ikou Hop Step Jumpin’!! Shippai shitari chotto hekon de mo Minna tomodachi Kirakira na Meikingu Dorama Issho ni tsukurou! PuriPara☆Paradise Hāto migaite, yume wo kanaeru sekai Aidoru ranku wo agechaou Kirameki☆Paradise Donna toki mo, egao tayasazu ikou Chīsana doryoku ga, mirai wo change Hajimeyou |-|Kanji= ミラクル☆パラダイス　ハートにきざも　キセキ的物語 ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let's Go！ Let's Go！ ネバギバ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ みんなで Let's Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス コーデバッチリ(バッチリ) フェアリーなワンピで(ワンピで) 視線あつめちゃうよ　みんなに届けこのMusic ステージあがれば(あがれば) 誰だってアイドル(アイドル) 上昇志向でいこう ホップ・ステップ・ジャンピン!! 失敗したり　ちょっとヘコんでも みんなトモダチ　キラキラなメイキングドラマ一緒につくろう プリパラ☆パラダイス　ハート磨いて　夢を叶える世界 アイドルランクをあげちゃおう キラメキ☆パラダイス　どんな時も　笑顔絶やさずいこう ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Full Version Romaji= Mirakuru☆Paradise hāto ni kizamo Kiseki-teki monogatari Chīsana doryoku ga , mirai wo change Hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Mirakuru☆Paradise Coode batchiri (batchiri) Feari i na wanpi de (wanpi de) Shisen atsumechau yo Minna ni todoke kono Music Suteeji agareba (agareba) Daredatte aidoru (aidoru) Jōshō shikō de ikou Hop Step Jumpin’!! Shippai shitari chotto hekon de mo Minna tomodachi Kirakira na Meikingu Dorama Issho ni tsukurou! PuriPara☆Paradise Hāto migaite, yume wo kanaeru sekai Aidoru ranku wo agechaou Kirameki☆Paradise Donna toki mo, egao tayasazu ikou Chīsana doryoku ga, mirai wo change Hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Mirakuru☆Paradise Kokyū pittari (pittari) Okini no pōzu de (pōzu de) Muchū ni sase chau yo Hajikeru rizumu kono dancing Hitori janaikara (naikara) Nan datte dekiru yo (dekiru yo) Ashita e hashiridasou Ichi, ni, san hai!! Tomadottari nando mayotte mo Daisukina yume akiramechau nante damedame Mottainai yo! Karafuru☆Paradise Tanoshin jao, shi geki-teki hapuningu Dogimagi raibu wo mori ageyou Purizumu☆Paradise Kitto itsuka wa, namida mo egao ni naru Kirameku hiketsu wa pinchi wa chansu Sō desho Shippai shitari chotto hekon demo Min’na tomodachi, kirakira na Meikingu Dorama Issho ni tsukurou! PuriPara☆Paradise Hāto migaite, yume wo kanaeru sekai Aidoru Ranku wo age chaou Kirameki☆Paradise Don’na toki mo, egao yasazu ikou Chīsana doryoku ga mirai wo change Hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Mirakuru☆Paradise |-|Kanji= ミラクル☆パラダイス　ハートにきざも　キセキ的物語 ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let's Go！ Let's Go！ ネバギバ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ みんなで Let's Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス コーデバッチリ(バッチリ) フェアリーなワンピで(ワンピで) 視線あつめちゃうよ　みんなに届けこのMusic ステージあがれば(あがれば) 誰だってアイドル(アイドル) 上昇志向でいこう ホップ・ステップ・ジャンピン!! 失敗したり　ちょっとヘコんでも みんなトモダチ　キラキラなメイキングドラマ一緒につくろう プリパラ☆パラダイス　ハート磨いて　夢を叶える世界 アイドルランクをあげちゃおう キラメキ☆パラダイス　どんな時も　笑顔絶やさずいこう ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let's Go！ Let's Go！ ネバギバ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ みんなで Let's Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス 呼吸ピッタリ(ピッタリ) お気にのポーズで(ポーズで) 夢中にさせちゃうよ はじけるリズムこのDancing ひとりじゃないから(ないから) なんだってできるよ(できるよ) 明日へ走り出そう 1・2・3・ハイッ!! 戸惑ったり　何度迷っても 大好きなユメ　あきらめちゃうなんてダメダメもったいないよ カラフル☆パラダイス　楽しんじゃお　シゲキ的ハプニング どぎまぎライブを盛りあげよう プリズム☆パラダイス　きっといつかは　涙も笑顔になる きらめく秘訣は　ピンチはチャンス　そうでしょ 失敗したり　ちょっとヘコんでも みんなトモダチ　キラキラなメイキングドラマ一緒につくろう プリパラ☆パラダイス　ハート磨いて　夢を叶える世界 アイドルランクをあげちゃおう キラメキ☆パラダイス　どんな時も　笑顔絶やさずいこう ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let's Go！ Let's Go！ ネバギバ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ Let's Go！ みんなで Let's Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス Category:J-Pop Category:Songs sung by i☆Ris Category:I☆Ris Songs Category:Anime OPs Category:PriPara OP Category:PriPara Category:JPop Songs Category:6 Member Group